A Bridge Between Two Worlds
by Nintendofan99
Summary: When Hiro activates an invention. It sends the world of Xenoblade Chronicles into the world of Big Hero 6. Shulk teams up with Big Hero 6 to find his friends and take down the Mechonis threat. Parrallel to A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Of Blades and Pokemon. First story in A Bridge Between Two Worlds series and First Story of Zanza Arc
1. Monado in San Fransokyo

Hiro and Baymax looked at a huge portal that was created with the help of many other SFIT students. Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred came into the room

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asks. He and Baymax looked at the group

"Oh thanks for coming. I want to test out the student-wide project everyone has contributed to" Hiro says

"Are you sure it's not dangerous?" Wasabi asks

"It shouldn't be. Now to test it out" Hiro says. He pushes the button to the machine but things don't go as expected. A earthquake starts to erupt from the ground. The portal opened successfully.

"What is going on?" Hiro asks

"This isn't supposed to happen. I would know because I triple-checked because I knew someone would test it" Gogo says as she tries to keep her balance

"There is a rift in the space-time continuum" Baymax says as he looks at the portal. A figure flew out of the portal right before it closes. The earthquake stopped. The group looked at him

"Who is that?" Hiro asks. The figure had blonde hair, a huge red sword behind his back, and abnormal clothing.

**A Bridge of Two Worlds**

The figure got up and looked at the group

"What in the name of Bionis?" The figure says as he looks at the group

"What's your name?" Honey Lemon asks

"It's Shulk" Shulk says

"Shulk. Are you from another world?" Fred asks

"I guess so since I was sucked into a portal and ended up here" Shulk says

"Well, welcome to San Fransokyo" Hiro says

"It appears Shulk's DNA is similar but not the same of a human" Baymax says

"Human?" Shulk asks

"He's an alien" Wasabi says

"N-no, I'm a Hom" Shulk says

"What is a Hom?" Gogo asks

"Well...I'm not too sure what is the difference from humans and homs" Shulk says

"Interesting" Hiro says

"I best be going now" Shulk says. He tries to go but Hiro stopped him

"We cannot cause another earthquake" Hiro says

"Earthquake...that's where Reyn, and the others ended up" Shulk says

"There are others?" Fred asks

"Of course. There were a lot of others that were sucked into the portal. I just ended up here" Shulk explains

"Wait a minute...does this mean…" Hiro says. There was a explosion outside

"Mechon" Shulk says. The seven run outside and see a bunch of mechon running the streets

"Are these the mechon?" Hiro asks

"No doubt about it. Luckily...I have the Monado" Shulk says. He takes out his sword

"Alright. We need to put on our suits. Cover for us" Hiro says. The six members of Big Hero 6 run away

"Wait what?" Shulk asks not knowing what he means by that. He starts to destroy all the mechon in his path.

**Obake's Lair**

Obake watched as the Mechon came through the streets

"That Earthquake sure gave everyone a scare, but if this...Monado boy was the cause of it, I would like to know why. This sword could break the very fabric of the universe" Obake says

**San Fransokyo streets**

Shulk continued to destroy all the Mechon.

"I'm outnumbered. Where are those six when you need them?" Shulk asks. A yellow disc came flying out of knowhere hitting one of the mechon.

"Need a hand?" Hiro asks as six figures come to assist

"I'm really feeling it" Shulk says

"Me too" Fred says. He starts to use his robot strength on the mechon causing them to get crushed. Wasabi sliced most of the robots in half

"How much of your world came to this one?" Gogo asks while she fights

"A lot, I fear" Shulk says. He starts to activate a Monado art. "It would seem you like speed a lot so...Monado Speed" Shulk says to Gogo. There was a flash of blue light on everyone

"This is my style" Gogo says with a smile. She starts to destroy the Mechon in seconds

"Look at Gogo go" Fred says as he watched

"No wonder she likes speed" Shulk says. He continues to destroy the mechon. The numbers of the enemy dropped to the point where there were none left. Everyone looked at the Heir to the Monado

"You sure know how to fight" Honey Lemon says

"I like this guy" Gogo says

"That sword is the single most important thing to destroying those robots" Fred compliments

"How did you do that blue thing?" Wasabi asks

"Can I study the Monado?" Hiro asks

"Thanks guys and no...the Monado is not a toy." Shulk says

"Now about the others...I have an idea" Hiro says

**Fred's House**

Shulk, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred waited for Hiro and Baymax. The two came into the room eventually

"So we scanned the entire city and four people with the DNA like Shulk's" Hiro says

"Amazing. We need to go get my friends" Shulk says

"Now? What if those mechon return?" Wasabi asks

"It's okay Wasabi. I will protect you guys" Shulk says

"I trust Shulk. He did give us the keys to defeating these mechon" Honey Lemon says as she stands up

"Plus I like those things he calls Monado arts" Gogo says as she stands up

"He's like the cool superhero we don't deserve" Fred says as he stands up. Wasabi looked and gave in

"Okay" Wasabi says

**Near the comic book shop**

Richardson Mole, Fred's archrival, was having an argument with none other than Reyn

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE MONADO!? ARE YOU UNCULTURED!?" Reyn asks while shouting

"I AM NOT UNCULTURED YOU SMELLY APE!" Richardson shouts

"SCREW YOU!" Reyn shouts. Shulk stepped into the shop followed by the others

"Reyn. What are you doing?" Shulk asks

"Thank goodness you're here. This hom is uncultured" Reyn says

"Actually you're…" Gogo says before Fred closes her mouth

"He is uncultured" Fred says

"Fred" Richardson says

"Richardson" Fred says

"Fred" Richardson repeats

"Richardson" Fred repeats

"Fred" Richardson says yet again

"Richardson" Fred says yet again

"Reyn" Reyn says. The two stared at him

"Can we leave now?" Wasabi asks

"Sure thing" Hiro says. Everyone leaves

**Outside**

Shulk looked at Reyn. Everyone else just watched

"Okay...do you know where is Riki and Melia is?" Shulk asks

"Never seen Melia since I got here but the furball on the other hand…" Reyn says. A ball came out of the sky and hit Gogo in the face causing her to fall over. The ball was caught by Shulk. "...is right here"

"Riki feel funny" Riki says. Gogo got up with her face red

"RIGHT IN THE…!" Gogo shouts. Baymax pulled her back. Reyn turned around

"I know the same feeling. He did the same thing to me when I first met him" Reyn says

"Riki not do it on purpose" Riki says. Gogo calmed down and was let go

"Never do that" Gogo says to Riki

"Melia must be with Fiora or Sharla then" Shulk says changing the topic

"The next friend of Shulk's is in...oh no" Hiro says looking at Baymax's stomach that projected a map

"Where is it?" Wasabi asks. He and the rest look

"Oof" Honey Lemon says

**Lucky Cat Cafe**

Dunban was drinking some coffee inside the cafe

"I was happy to find that ten dollar bill" Dunban says. Aunt Cass came up to him

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here" Aunt Cass says

"I just got here but...I'm not sure how to explain it" Dunban says

"I see, have a nice day mister…" Aunt Cass says

"Dunban. Call me Dunban" Dunban says.

**Outside**

The group looked at Dunban

"Dunban" Shulk says

"Dundun enjoy older ladypon" Riki says

"That's my aunt Riki" Hiro says

"Then Hiro's auntypon enjoy Dundun" Riki says

"RIKI!" Hiro shouts

"Typical furball" Reyn says.

"How do we exactly get him out of there?" Shulk asks

"Leave it to me" Hiro says

**Ten Minutes Later**

Dunban was still drinking coffee. Hiro and Baymax (with their suits off) came into the cafe

"Sir" Hiro says. Dunban turned around to see the boy

"You must be the nephew of this nice lady, I believe the name was Hiro" Dunban says

"How did you…" Hiro says before he is interrupted

"She said you would be walking around with a walking marshmellow" Dunban says

"Of course...so there is this guy with a large red sword that wants to…" Hiro says

"Shulk, he's here as well?" Dunban asks

"Yes" Hiro says

"Perhaps you should look to your right" Baymax says. Dunban did so but what he saw was unexpected. He made a surprised face

"What are you…" Hiro says as he turned to his left. Everyone else was screaming and taking down a Mechon. He, Baymax, and Dunban ran outside

**Outside**

"I'LL SMASH YOU UP!" Shulk shouts

"REYN TIME BABY!" Reyn shouts

"SMASH POW!" Riki shouts

"DESTROY THAT MECHON!" Fred shouts

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Gogo shouted over and over again

"DON'T HURT US AGAIN!" Honey Lemon shouted. All Wasabi did was scream

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" Hiro shouts. Everyone looks at him and the already dead Mechon

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Everyone that destroyed the Mechon said

"We panicked over a Mechon" Honey Lemon finally says

"You really hate Mechon...Shulk" Hiro says

"Not as much as earlier" Shulk says

"Looks like I'm not the only one that landed here" Dunban says

"The whole gang is here" Shulk says

"Who else is out there?" Dunban asks

"Sharla, Fiora, and Melia...I think" Reyn says

"Baymax over here only detected Homs and he only detected five in the entire city" Shulk says

"You, Reyn, me, Sharla, and Fiora. It makes sense" Dunban says

"And what about me?" A man that looks like Hulk Hogan says. Everyone turned their attention to him

"Dickson too" Shulk says

"That's impossible" Hiro says

"Must have been faulty wiring" Reyn says

"Hiro scanned the entire city for Homs lifeforms. Why would he not show up?" Honey Lemon asks

"Machines aren't always correct" Shulk says

"Never mind me. Some High Entia, Homs, and Nopon landed in the nearby forest" Dickson says

"What of Alvis?" Shulk asks

"He's in that forest area too. I landed there as well so don't be mad if I didn't show up on the radars" Dickson says

"Is Egil here too?" Dunban asks

"He is...on the other side of the city maybe" Dickson says. Gogo pulled away the rest of Big Hero 6

"Then we go there to stop him before Mechon continue to run the streets" Shulk says

"I'll go and warn Kallian" Dickson says. He leaves immediately.

"Guys, did this guy seriously just pop out of nowhere claiming he was in the forest area?" Gogo asks

"Yep. Baymax, did you scan him?" Hiro asks

"I was unable to" Baymax says

"Darn it" Hiro says

"We will find out later if he's good or secrelty evil...we'll warn Shulk if we find out anything" Honey Lemon says

"What if he was good all along. Hope Reyn doesn't rub it into our faces" Wasabi says. Shulk came up to the group

"Okay. We're headed out to find the others" Shulk says to the group

"Alright" Hiro says

**Somewhere near a bar**

The group all looked at the bar

"Who landed here?" Gogo asks

"Either Fiora or Sharla...maybe Melia" Reyn answers

"Why?" Dunban asks. There was a gunshot

"Sharla" Shulk and Reyn say at the same time

"Oh joy. She's armed" Wasabi says

"Are you afraid of guns?" Dunban asks Wasabi

"No...maybe...yes" Wasabi says

"Well, I'll go in and get her out" Shulk says

"Me too" Dunban says

"Why not Riki?" Riki asks

"Because you guys look underrage" Dunban says. He, and Shulk walked into the bar. The group looked at each other

"I disagree. Me, Wasabi, and Gogo look just like adults" Reyn says

"That means I'm going in" Gogo says. She walks into the bar

"Come on Reyn" Wasabi says. He and Reyn go into the bar as well

"What Honey, Fred, Hiro, and Mellowpon do?" Riki asks

"No idea" Honey Lemon says

"I got it…" Fred says

**Inside the Bar**

Sharla and Melia were drinking as much as they please

"What did they put in this stuff?" Melia asks as she looks a beer bottle

"I don't know" Sharla says. Dunban and Shulk came into the bar

"Sharla, Melia" Shulk says. Sharla and Melia turned around and got up

"There you guys are" Melia says

"How did you guys end up in here?" Shulk asks

"We landed in the street and immediately came in here" Sharla says

"Who are they?" Melia asks

"Who are who?" Dunban asks

"The one in the yellow suit and the one in the green suit...with Reyn" Melia says

"With Reyn?" Shulk asks. He and Dunban turn around

"We fit here perfectly" Reyn says

"REYN!" Shulk shouts

"Oh right. This is Gogo and Wasabi...they are a part of this world we landed in" Dunban says

"Hi" Wasabi says

"Sup" Gogo says

"Nice to meet you too...now how about outside?" Melia asks

"Come on" Shulk says. The seven run outside

**Outside**

"Then that's when I found out that Thanos had won" Fred says

"We watched that movie before" Honey Lemon says

"Yeah" Hiro says

"But Riki hasn't" Fred says

"Riki love story about Avengerpons" Riki says

"See" Fred says. The group comes out of the bar

"We got Sharla and Melia" Reyn says

"And they're not drunk?" Honey Lemon asks

"Apparently not" Gogo says

"My name is Melia Antiqua" Melia says

"And I'm Sharla" Sharla says

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Hiro, this is Baymax, Fred, and Honey Lemon" Hiro says

"Interesting names" Sharla says

"They're mostly nicknames" Reyn says

"Okay...so the last signal should be your friend Fiora" Hiro says

"She's a friend for all but one of us" Reyn says. Shulk looked at him

"Maybe Vanea is with her too" Dunban says

"Okay. What exactly happened before you guys came here?" Wasabi asks

"Well it all started with me searching for spare parts…" Shulk says

**One Xenoblde Chronicles Story explaining later**

"...and then we were heading to Agniratha then we landed here" Shulk says

"So you live on a person bigger than Mount Everest" Fred says

"Yes" Shulk says

"Tough life" Honey Lemon says

"We were on the Mechonis" Reyn says

"So there is something inside your friend Fiora" Hiro says

"Someone...Meyneth" Melia corrects

"The Goddess of the Mechon while this Zanza is the God of the Homs...interesting" Gogo says

"Vanea did tell us that Zanza layed waste to the Mechonis...so my guess is that evil comes from both sides" Sharla says. Shulk started to scream as he felt a pain in his body. He went to the ground

"SHULK!" Hiro shouted. Everyone attended to him

"What was that?" Gogo asks

"This has happened before" Dunban says

"The energy signature running through Shulk is not in my database" Baymax says

"I don't know it either" Sharla says

"It happened again" Shulk says getting up like nothing happened

"We have to be careful Shulk. Baymax and Sharla will take care of it" Reyn says

"Is Sharla a healthcare companion too?" Baymax asks

"I'm a medic...and you would be perfect for medical help" Sharla says. The group ran towards the street but they were encountered by Obake's team, Noodle Burger Boy, Globby, and Momokase

"Howdy and hello" Noodle Burger Boy greeted himself. Shulk took out the Monado

"Looks like Big Hero 6 is now Big Hero 12" Globby says

"It doesn't matter. We can take them" Momokase says

"We can take on you all anyday" Gogo says

"What she said. We have the Monado" Reyn says

"That red stick?" Momokase asks

"This is not stick...Monado...BUSTER!" Shulk says. A purple light was sent out to everyone.

"What is this supposed to do?" Wasabi asks

"You are stronger with this on" Dunban says. Momokase ran up to Shulk and got into a sword duel.

"Riki have special bag" Riki says. The bag is filled with items from the Smash Bros series. Hiro took a look. The first thing he took out was a Frankling Badge.

"Gogo use this" Hiro says. He throws the badge and it goes onto Gogo's armor

"What is this supposed to do?" Gogo asks. Noodle Burger Boy fires some lasers at the speedster but it was reflected back and hurt the mascot instead causing him to fall. "Oh"

Hiro continued to dig through the bag and found a Pokeball. "This is weird" Hiro says. Shulk was pushed back

"That sword is mighty but your skills are weak" Momokase says. Globby was busy trying to fight off everyone not named Shulk, Hiro, and Riki

"Alright. Time for a Chain Attack" Shulk says

"What is that?" Hiro asks. Shulk pushed Momokase against Globby and a series of attacks by team Shulk and Big Hero 6 was made causing the two villains a world of pain. It all ended with Shulk making a harsh slash.

"Uh…" Momokase says

"We better get out of here" Globby says. He and Momokase try to run but they were encountered by another figure

"Stand down" The figure says. Globby grabs Noodle Burger Boy and the villains run away. The figure turned out to be Fiora. Vanea came in after her

"She's a cyborg" Fred says

"We have some terrible news to break to you guys" Vanea says

"What bad news?" Shulk asks

"It's about my brother" Vanea says

"Egil?" Hiro asks

"He commands the Mechon. And the last time we saw him...he controlled the very Mechonis" Shulk explains

**Inside the Mechonis**

Egil inside the golden Mechon was inside the Mechonis

"Once it rises up from this city. I will lay waste to the people of Bionis...and they will never see it coming" Egil says as he awaits to awake the Mechonis once more


	2. Egil

**SFIT**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BIONIS AND MECHONIS ARE ALSO HERE!?" Reyn asks loudly. Shulk's group, Vanea, and Big Hero 6 (with their armor off)

"Egil was still inside the Mechonis when the accident happened" Vanea explained

"The Bionis and Mechonis would rip this city apart" Reyn says

"He's right" Sharla says

"What do you mean rip the city apart?" Hiro asks

"The Bionis and Mechonis are taller than your tallest mountain" Vanea says

"Never thought it was that big" Gogo says

"None of us did" Wasabi says. Fiora's eyes started to glow red, meaning Meyneth was about to speak

"This is the world I remember, I would not wish to merge it with my world" Meyneth says

"It's my fault Fiora" Hiro says

"My name is Meyneth, Fiora is my vessel, while my sould rests inside her" Meyneth says

"Oh" Hiro says

"Should of noticed the accent change" Fred says

"Any idea where the Mechonis may be?" Dunban asks Vanea

"Underwater" Vanea says

"That's where Obake is hiding" Hiro says. Everyone looked at him

"Is he the one you guys are after?" Melia asks

"Yep. Not sure what his endgame is though" Honey Lemon says

"It can't be as bad as Egil's" Shulk says

"I don't doubt it. Guys, suit up" Hiro says. Big Hero 6 runs into another room

"Alright. Let's go fight Egil and make sure he doesn't destroy this city" Shulk says. He takes out the Monado

"And I'll be assisting you" Dickson says as he enters the room

"Dickson" Dunban says. Alvis came in after him

"Alvis" Shulk says

"I see you have made lots of friends here Shulk" Alvis says.

"We all have. Hiro and his friends will be able to help us take down Egil. Are you joining us?" Shulk asks

"No. I have some other business to attend" Alvis says. He leaves immediately

"It looks like it's just us" Dunban says

"Yes...very" Dickson says

**Somewhere on the streets**

Shulk's group (now joined by Vanea and Dickson), and Big Hero 6 were in the streets walking to find the Mechonis

"I don't trust him" Gogo blurts out

"Who?" Fred asks

"Hulk Hogan" Gogo says

"You mean Dickson?" Wasabi asks

"Yes" Gogo says

"I don't like the look of him...but he claims to be on Shulk's side" Hiro says

"He is not of Homs DNA" Baymax says

"How?" Gogo asks

"I do not know" Baymax says

"Do you know his DNA?" Hiro asks

"...No" Baymax says. The group reached the water

"How are we supposed to get under here?" Shulk asks

"We're not the best swimmers. Maybe marshmellow can give us a lift" Reyn says

"I am a healthcare companion. Not a submarine" Baymax says

"Darn" Reyn says. Riki looked and saw a faced Mechon

"Riki say take down Mechon. Then Dundun and friends use it as sub" Riki says

"Like a trojan horse" Hiro says

"Furball is good for something" Gogo says

**Inside the Mechonis**

The faced Mechon used as a trojan horse came inside the Mechonis. The group came out of it

"Does Gogo even shower?" Sharla asks plugging her nose

"That's Fred's smell you're smelling" Gogo says to Sharla. Fred started to laugh

"Guilty as charged" Fred says

"Riki enjoy squeezing with Melly and Honey" Riki says

"I did too. It made the ride comfortable" Honey Lemon says

"Same here" Melia says

"Never mind that. We got defeat this Egil guy" Wasabi says

"He should be…" Shulk says before seeing Noodle Burger Boy, Momokase, and Globby fly through the air

"Stupid gray man" Globby says

"Gray man?" Hiro asks

"The one named Egil. He took us to the nuthouse" Momokase says

"Did Obake order you to take him down?" Hiro asks

"Yes. He just showed up and took our place" Globby says

"Jealousy?" Hiro asks

"YES!" Globby shouts

"Well. See you kids later" Noodle Burger Boy says. He, and the others leave the Mechonis

"Okay...I guess" Fiora says

"We have a mechon to fight" Shulk says

"...Right" Hiro says

**Mechonis Soul**

Egil was in the Mechonis Soul inside his faced mechon suit. The group comes forward

"So you Homs have finally arrived" Egil says

"Not just Homs...humans too" Hiro says

"Big Hero 6. I've heard a lot about you from those three weaklings" Egil says

"Well, I guess they may have us all wrong" Hiro says

"Egil! Stop this now! We are no longer in our world and there is no need to get them involved" Shulk says

"My reasons are clear, and truer than yours. Homs and humans are just two sides of the same coin" Egil says. A projection of outside comes onto the rooftops

"What's this?" Reyn asks

"It's San Fransokyo" Gogo says

"He's gonna destroy the city" Fred says

"NO!" Shulk shouts as he takes out the Monado

**Outside**

Many of the citizens watched as the Mechonis upper body rose up from the water and lurk upon them

**Mechonis Soul**

"This is madness" Hiro says

"All those people...are gonna die" Honey Lemon says. A tear starts to come out of her eye

"EGIL! THIS MUST END NOW!" Shulk shouts

"May the roar of the Mechonis be the wrath of my people!" Egil shouts as he directs the Mechonis sword into a building

**Lucky Cat Cafe**

Aunt Cass watched as the sword was stabbed into a building causing the place to collapse

"Oh my" Cass says

**Mechonis Sword**

Everyone watched the attack take place

"No" Honey Lemon said sadly

"You will PAY!" Gogo shouts

"And how many did you think died in that attack. Hundreds? Maybe even thousands?" Egil asks

"I will not let you attack any more of these innocent people" Shulk says

"Face me, Shulk. Successor of Zanza. I'll crush this city and the Bionis...maybe even other spots. I'll spread their ashes across the world! Then I'll trun the Monado into dust" Egil says. He starts to power up the Mechon. "Only then will there be peace"

"That's where you're wrong" Hiro says

"We can find peace without destruction" Honey Lemon says

"Big Hero 6 really is a pack of fools. Blind to the fact that this has nothing to do with them" Egil says. He slashs his sword into the ground but Shulk and Wasabi use their swords to block it

"This is our city. The one we are protecting from the likes of you" Gogo says. She skates up and throws some discs at him...but they were ineffective

"Fool. Your premature tech is nothing compared to my machine" Egil says. He swats away Gogo with the free hand.

"Baymax. We need to fly up there and make sure we distract that golden Mechon" Hiro says. He grabs onto Baymax

"Keep attacking everyone" Sharla says. The rest of the group continues to attack the Mechon as fast as they can. Shulk and Wasabi lifted up the sword.

"Baymax. Rocket fist" Hiro says. He used the Rocket Fist on the back of the head

"ENOUGH!" Egil shouts. He uses a thunder blast to blow everyone except Hiro, Baymax, and Shulk away. The Monado Boy jumped up and sliced the head off the Golden Mechon revealing Egil. Baymax and Hiro flew down to the ground. Shulk was so close to killing him with the Monado

"Do it! Kill him!" A voice in Shulk's head said to Shulk

"NO!" Fiora shouted

"Don't do it Shulk. It won't do anyone any good...trust me...I have experience" Hiro says referring to his situation vs Callaghan on the island

"Don't listen to the human. Kill him!" The voice said

"That voice. Who is that?" Shulk asks

"Strike him down! It's what they want" The voice says

"I will. I will kill him. It's best for everyone" Shulk says

"NO!" Honey Lemon shouts

"Don't do it bro" Fred says

"Shulk. Stop it" Reyn says

"Yes. Finish him. End it all" The voice says again

"I will. I will kill him. For those thousands of people. For Fiora, for the Emporer, for the many citizens of San Fransokyo. For the many citizens of the Bionis. For my home" Shulk says

"NO!" Hiro shouts. Shulk starts to hesitate

"You must find your Monado. Are you ready?" Alvis says in Shulk's mind. Shulk starts to remember everything that has happened before landing in San Fransokyo

"I...can't do it. This is not what I want" Shulk says. He slashes down the Monado

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fiora, Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi say in unison

"BROTHER!" Vanea says. Shulk slashed his sword but just short of Egil and put it onto his back

"He...stopped" Gogo says

"Good job Shulk" Dunban says

"Why? Why didn't you do it? Killing me would save your species" Egil says

"To tell you the truth. I've forgotten all about that" Shulk says. Hiro and Baymax flew up to the face

"Forgotten about it?" Egil asks

"You two are more alike then you realize" Hiro says

"He's right. I realised we share the same pain. I have no reason to kill you Egil" Shulk says

"But I still do!" Egil says

"I know...but it still gives me no reason to kill you" Shulk says

"If you do not kill me now. I will destroy this entire planet full of humans and then I will go after the Bionis" Egil says

"We can stop you still. From causing the destruction" Hiro says

"Over and over again. Until we...understand each other" Shulk says. Egil starts to look at him differently from a few seconds ago

"You have used the Monado well. But let me tell you all a story" Egil says

"Go on" Hiro says

"The Bionis and Mechonis lived in peace a long time ago. There was no war, pain, or suffering. No hatred or strife. There was only the peace that was shared. My friend Arglas believed that our peace was the start of going out onto the world and exploring new ones. He believed that we would go out and explore new ones. Making piece with them. Then that is when the Monado fell" Egil says

"Did the Monado really cause the peace to stop?" Dunban asks

"No. The Monado refused to permit the existence of the Mechonis or anything but itself. One day, it took control of Arglas and he became Zanza. It was Arglas possessed by Zanza who directed the Bionis sword at Mechonis" Egil says

"But Shulk hasn't become Zanza" Honey Lemon says

"Does that mean anyone wielding the Monado will become Zanza later on?" Hiro asks

"Listen here humans. The Monado is Zanza. Zanza is the Monado. They are two sides of the same coin"

"Then we should get rid of it" Gogo says

"Are you mad? Getting rid of it will result in chaos" Reyn says at her

"It's chaos if it's Zanza, the god that will destroy us all" Gogo says

"Let me finish. In order to perpetuate the existence of his soul, Zanza inhabits beings of Bionis...but it appears you have stayed true to yourself. Not letting Zanza take control" Egil says

"Then all I can do is this" Shulk says. He takes out his hand. "We can live in peace again"

"Again?..." Egil asks

"What do you say?" Hiro asks. Baymax puts out his fist. Egil puts his fist next to his

"Balalalala" Baymax says. Egil chuckles

"I see. Yes you're right" Egil says. He starts to sit up...until Shulk is shot by someone among the group. Everyone gasps

"No way" Gogo says

"SHUUUUUUUULK" Fiora shouts. Everyone looks behind them to see Dickson with a gun

"That was you?" Wasabi asks

"You shouldn't have done that...you little brat" Dickson says. Shulk started to fall but Hiro and Baymax were quick to fly down and catch him. Laying him down properly

"Hey bastard? Why did you shoot Shulk?" Gogo asks

"Dickson. WHY!" Dunban shouted

"Hey old man, are you completely out of your mind?" Reyn asks. Dickson groans

"Don't you kids ever shut up? I'm just doing my job...as always" Dickson says

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiro asks

"He is not of Homs DNA" Baymax says

"Who...who are you?" Fiora asks. Egil widens his eyes

"It...it's you" Egil says.

"Now you remember Egil. It's been a long time...too long infact" Dickson says

"Zanza's disciple" Egil says

"You mean this bastard was this whole time Zanza's disciple and you didn't recognize it sooner?" Gogo asks

"What...is this guy?" Hiro asks.

"I don't have to explain anything. Seeing is believing after all." Dickson says. Shulk's body starts to shake

"Something's happening" Fred says

"Shulk's heart has started to accelerate" Baymax says

"Behold, the moment of Lord Zanza's return" Dickson says. A bright light came from Shulk's body

"SHULK!" Fiora shouted

"Get away from him" Meyneth warned

"NO!" Fiora shouted. A sonic wave came through causing her to fall

"ZANZA! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Egil shouted. He created a ball of energy and threw it at the body...but it was levitated by Shulk's body, controlled by Zanza, and pocketed like Villager in Super Smash Bros. It was directed back causing the golden Mechon to fly back

"NO!" Vanea shouted. Something started to come out of Shulk's body. It seized the Monado and caused Shulk's body to fall

"Wait, who's this guy?" Reyn asks

"That is Zanza" Honey Lemon says

"He's here" Egil says

"Fear not Big Hero 6. I am here to restore your world. All that is happening was all predestinated. Ever since my soul came to reside within Shulk" Zanza says

"No. We don't want our world restored" Hiro says

"What do you mean?" Sharla asks

"Zanza grew tired of our battle. The High Entia trapped his vessel within Prison Island. His soul and Monado sealed to Ose Tower" Meyneth explains

"In those ruins. But what does this have to do with Shulk?" Dunban asks

"Did you forget? Who discovered those ruins? Who happened to be there? Who was the survivor we found? And who brought him back?" Dickson asks

"This was planned all along" Fred says

"You are not as dumb as you appear. It was all for this day. In fact, there was never anyone named Shulk to begin with" Dickson says

"But he was here this whole time" Honey Lemon says

"My soul existed inside the Monado. It was fate that I would be released. The day finally came and everything was set in stone" Zanza explains

"The people who found the Monado awoke Zanza. He sucked the life force of all of them" Dickson explains

"He was...dead" Hiro says

"That's impossible. We grew up together" Reyn says

"We journeyed in finding all of his friends together" Wasabi says

"Me and Fiora knew him for years" Dunban says

"You did all of that with an empty shell. He appeared to live because I became his life force. That is until he matured and was able to wield the Monado...and destroy all those mechon. Allowing me in and finally returning" Zanza says

"Lord Zanza is the soul of the Bionis but he still needs a vessel. Just like Meyneth" Dickson says. He looks at Fiora

"What made you choose Shulk?" Melia asks

"There was never any real reason" Zanza says

"So...all those times we knew Shulk. The stories we heard about him...all because of…" Hiro says

"All because of Lord Zanza. He simply led you to the inevitable" Dickson says

"You evil…" Melia says. She gets up and attempts to hurt him. But Dickson swings his gun at her causing her to fall down.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gogo shouted. She throws some discs but they were swatted away. Dickson pointed the gun at Melia's head

"We haven't even gone to the best part. You're all just in the way. Especially that wreck of a city" Dickson says

"All Homs were created for me so that they can fuction as my food. They are born than returned to me. All must return to me" Zanza says

"In other words. The destruction and recreation of the world" Dickson says

"First we must eliminate my greatest obstacle, you Meyneth...THE MECHONIS!" Zanza shouted. He started to power up his Monado

**San Fransokyo**

There was a rumbling in the forest. The citizens started to feel the rumbling. Then that is when the Bionis started to come out of the ground and step towards the city

**Lucky Cat Cafe**

Luckily for Aunt Cass, she wasn't in the pathway of the Bionis. She was only two miles away from it

"I have to call Hiro. This is madness" Cass says. She dials her phone

**Mechonis Soul**

Everyone watched as the Bionis stepped through the city

"No" Honey Lemon says.

"ZANZA! THIS IS MADNESS!" Hiro shouts. There was a ring to his phone

"I've been waiting...waiting for this day. ZAAAAAANZAAAAA" Egil shouted as he started to control the Mechonis. The two titans began to clash

"Brother. Stop, you're too weak" Vanea says

"I don't care. I have waited too long for this. I will gladly sacrifice myself to see Zanza fall to his death" Egil says. He was hit with a beam of light by Zanza

"Then you shall seize to exist, Machina fool" Zanza says. A sword starts to come out of the Bionis.

"The Monado" Dunban says realizing immediately. The sword clashes with the Mechonis sword

"IT'S FINISHED!" Zanza shouted as the Monado crushed the Mechonis sword while Zanza destroyed the blade on the Golden Mechon blade. The Golden Mechon falls on it's back taking Egil with it

"BROTHER. NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vanea shouted seeing her brother fall.

"ZANZA. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gogo shouted

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sharla shouted. A beam of light crowded the individuals

"It is from me that all life is born. It lives only for me, and it shall be returned" Zanza says. Fiora's eyes flowed red and then she charged at the god of the Bionis with two swords

"Meyneth" Honey Lemon says

"She's gonna die" Wasabi says

"I see you have unleashed your Monado" Zanza says

"This ends now" Meyneth says


	3. Wrath of Zanza

Meyneth in Fiora's body and Zanza looked at each other

"Zanza, you must realize that we are not in your new universe. We are in the one before you began the experiment" Meyneth says

"I do not care Meyneth. I will see that this world is created in my image. Not God's" Zanza says. He ans Meyneth get into a huge swordfight while they fly through the air

"What do we do in the meantime?" Hiro asks

"There is nothing we can do" Melia says

"Let's hope Meyneth buys us some time" Dunban says

"Hey. Where did Dickson run off too?" Fred asks

"He's gona. Coward" Reyn says

"I'll kill him if I see him again" Gogo says

"What experiment?" Honey Lemon asks

"I am not sure what you mean Honey Lemon" Sharla says

"Meyneth mentioned an experiment. What time exactly are you guys from?" Honey Lemon asks Dunban, Reyn, Riki, Melia, and Sharla

"Unsure" Reyn says

"You guys were teleported through not only space but time too" Hiro says

"You're not wrong" Dunban says

"That's weird. It was only supposed to see other dimensions" Wasabi says. Meyneth came down from Zanza's latest attack almost hitting Gogo and Melia

"Is that the best you can do Meyneth?" Zanza asks. Meyneth gets up and charges at him.

"Zanza, you must realize that the Homs are living beings. Not toys you decided to use as food. If you do not understand this, you have no right to call yourself a god" Meyneth says

"And who decides this? A god. Only a god is allowed the right to decide. One shall rise and one shall fall...and I'm not allowing myself to fall" Zanza says. He shoots a beam of light at Shulk but Meyneth was quick to take the blow for him. The group saw this as well

"Meyneth" Hiro says

"Fiora" Dunban says

"I'm okay" Meyneth says. Zanza looked at her and the group

"Face me like a god...or else I will gladly destroy your PUTRID FRIENDS!" Zanza shouted. He charged a powerful beam that was aiming for the group

"ZAAAAAANZAAAAAA" Meyneth shouted. She came out of Fiora's body. She started to use herself as a shield

"Meyneth. You'll die" Fiora says

"This is what I wish. Create a world where everyone lives in peace and harmony, a world where everyone is united, and a world where there is no need for gods" Meyneth says. Everyone on the scene watched as Meyneth sacrificed herself so everyone else may live

"No" Egil says. He used the Golden Mechon to reach out for her Monado but Zanza grabbed it first, it became a double-edged sword

"Ha. What a fool she was" Zanza says

"ZANZA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! FOR MEYNETH, FOR SHULK, FOR EVERYONE YOU HAVE KILLED TODAY!" Hiro shouted. Zanza scuffled

"I'm sorry Hiro Hamada. You are a human, God's creation, why stop me?" Zanza asked

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A DEVIL! THAT HAS KILLED INNOCENT LIVES!" Hiro shouted

"Looks like you're a pack of fools after all. How unfortunate. This is the passage of fate" Zanza says. He disappears

"Zanza disappear" Riki says

"We have to get out of here" Hiro says

"Baymax. Take Shulk" Fiora says as she had tears in her eye.

"What about Egil" Reyn says

"Leave me. I will fight the Bionis while you guys fight any forces he puts out there" Egil says

"Thanks" Hiro says. Everyone leaves the Mechonis

**SFIT. Twenty Minutes Later**

Shulk was placed on a table. Fiora looked at him

"Shulk" Fiora says. Hiro looked at him

"I wish I knew the guy sooner. He was a brave hero. He fought alongside us" Hiro says

"He was a gentleman and was always watching out for everyone. He didn't have many flaws" Fiora says

"Did you love him?" Hiro asks

"Yes" Fiora says. Reyn and Gogo ran up to the two

"It's getting bad outside. We have to go" Reyn says

"What about Shulk?" Fiora asks. Vanea came over

"I'll watch over him" Vanea says

**Outside**

The Bionis and Mechonis continued to have their little duel over the city. The group looked at the two titans

"The Mechonis is shattering" Wasabi says

"Zanza is winning" Honey Lemon says. The Bionis lifted up the Monado and sliced right throught the opposing titan causing it to crumble

"Egil" Melia says

**Mechonis Soul**

Egil started to feel the inside of the Mechonis explode

"Shulk, for all worlds to live, you must succeed. Lady Meyneth, I'm here" Egil says

**San Fransokyo**

The group watched as the destruction caused some of the city to crumble as well

"What do we do?" Wasabi asks

"Riki...not know" Riki says. Sharla squinted her eyes to see some multi-headed dragons

"LOOKOUT!" Sharla shouted. The group ducked out of the way

"What are those?" Wasabi asks

"Telethia" Melia says

"Must be part of Zanza's army" Dunban says. There was something coming out of the water. It was a robotic and smaller than the Bionis

"What the" Reyn says

"Who would…" Gogo says

"I thought I have ridded this world of Mechonis" Zanza says coming from the Bionis

"I believe we have no been introduced" Obake says from the robot

"Obake" Hiro says

"He's...helping us" Gogo says

"But where is his disciples?" Reyn asks. Some of the Telethia were attacked Obake's group

"HOWDY AND HELLO DRAGONITES!" Noodle Burger Boy shouts killing a Telethia. Momokase and Globby came to the group

"Just this once" Momokase says

"Fine" Dunban says

"Where's the Monado Boy?" Globby asks

"Dead" Hiro says

"How unfortunate" Momokase says. She jumps up and slices a Telethia in half "Would you care to join us?" She asks

"Don't mind if we do. Now it's Reyn time" Reyn says

"I love that" Fred says immediately after. The group starts to fight the Telethia as well

**Passage of Fate**

Shulk was floating in space. He got up to see only asteroids

"Shulk" Alvis says from only a few yards away

"Alvis. What has happened?" Shulk asks

"You were killed by Dickson. Now you are here" Alvis says

"What is going on now?" Shulk asks

"The Mechonis has been destroyed. Egil and Meyneth are both dead. And Zanza has laid waste to Hiro's world" Alvis says

"Zanza...I must stop him" Shulk says

"You cannot do that in death" Alvis says

"...Is there a way I can go back and fight alongside everyone again?" Shulk asks

"There is a way Shulk. There are countless universes that have merged. Not just the two you know of" Alvis says

"And Zanza?" Shulk asks

"He will laid waste upon all of them" Alvis says

"Then I must go back" Shulk says

"As you wish" Alvis says. A light came from Shulk's body

**San Fransokyo**

The group continued to fight against the Telethia.

"THIS IS FOR SHULK!" Hiro shouts. Baymax destroys a Telethia with his rocket fist

"Well well well" Dickson says as he was riding a Telethia

"Dickson" Dunban says

"You kids never give up don't you" Dickson says.

"DICKSON!" A familiar voice to Melia says. It was Kaillian, Melia's half-brother

"Brother" Melia says. Kaillian was with a bunch of other High Entia

"Help has arrived. You are so screwed Dickson" Fred says. Dickson chuckles

"You stupid lizard. I'm not screwed...right Lorithia?" Dickson asks

"Lorithia?" Kaillian asks. He turns to her, she was another High Entia elite

"You spoke too soon Freddy" Honey Lemon says. A green light crowded the High Entia and they began to transform into something bigger

"The bone structure, and body structure are changing" Baymax says

"What. How is that possible?" Hiro asks

"I have no idea" Melia says. The High Entia mutated into more Telethia

"No way" Fred says

"This is bad" Gogo says

"Dickson. Whatever has happened to you...this is madness" Dunban says

"Oh Dunban...there is no mind control or anything like that, I'm in total control" Dickson says

"No" Reyn whispered

"Then we will stop you. For Shulk" Hiro says

"Don't make me laugh. Lord Zanza is the rightful ruler of this world...or should I say multiverse?" Dickson asks. There was a huge blast of light that came towards the Telethia

"What was that?" Honey Lemon asks. Everyone looked behind them to see a faced Mechon

"That won't do. Their god is dead" Dickson says. The Telethia begin their attack

"Attack my pretties" Lorithia says unintentially imitating the witch from the Wizard of Oz

"MELIA!" Kaillian says on the verge of transforming into a Telethia. Melia looked at him

"Brother." Melia says. Lorithia looked at him

"What are you doing? You shall obey me" Lorithia says. Kaillian grabs her and sends her away

"Wow" Globby says while killing two Telethia with his two metallic hands. Dickson was hit with a laser blast

"Howdy and hello mister" Noodle Burger Boy says. Dickson dodged the next attack and hit him with his gun

"Why not join Zanza? We have the same goal" Dickson asks. Noodle Burger Boy continued to attack the man. A Telethia pushes the Noodle Burger mascot out of the way

"Good riddance" Dickson says. He jumped onto a Telethia. "This isn't our fight. To the forest"

"No" Dunban says. The Telethia start to make their way to the forest, where the other beings of Bionis, along where the Machina retreated, are.

**Obake's Robot**

Obake was full of computer screens, and his robot was losing to the Bionis

"I see you have gained experience" Obake says

"You will bow down to me, mere human. You may think you are not like Big Hero 6 but you are just as foolish" Zanza says

"The difference between you and me is that the world will be downgraded from if you recreate it. The world will prosper in my hands" Obake says

"If we have the same goal, then why bother?" Zanza asks

"I just said why" Obake says

"Then fear the wrath of my blade" Zanza says. He stabs the Monado through the middle of the robot

**San Fransokyo Streets**

"We gotta help" Globby says. He, Momokase, and Noodle Burger Boy retreat

"What do we do?" Wasabi asks

"To the forest. We have to stop Dickson" Dunban says

**SFIT**

Vanea looked at Shulk's body. Then he saw a light coming from it

"What in the name of Mechonis?" Vanea asks. Shulk rose up from his chair

"Vanea" Shulk says

"You're alive" Vanea says. Shulk saw a weapon madd by the Machina. He grabbed it immediately

"Where is everyone?" Shulk asks

"They went to fight Dickson" Vanea says

"I see" Shulk says

**Forest**

Most of the Homs, Machina, and Faced Mechon continued to fight against the Telethia threat. Among them was Colony 6 veteran Otharon, and Sharla's brother Juju

"We're dead meat without the Monado" Juju says as he is shooting a gun

"Keep on. We need to stand our ground" Otharon says. A chem ball flied through the air and froze the Telethia in front of Juju. Wasabi jumped up and cut through it causing it to turn into green sparks

"It's them" Juju says

"JUJU! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!" Sharla shouted

"Uh" Juju says. Big Hero 6 plus Shulk's friends came in and fought all the Telethia. Gogo threw some discs at another Telethia and Reyn stabbed it in the chest causing it to also turn into green sparks. Riki hit one of the Telethia in back as Fred jumped up and smashed it into the ground

"Alright. I see you guys have gotten some help: Otharon says

"Our names our Big Hero 6. We are humans from the city that Zanza attacked" Hiro says

"Hiro, look out" Fiora says. Four cannons came out of her back and shot the Telethia coming in trying to attack Hiro

"Thanks Fiora" Hiro says

"You six seem like great allies to the cause of defeating Zanza" Otharon says

"Zanza is a threat to all of us. It's the will that fight that keeps all of us going" Hiro says. Baymax launched a rocket fist killing two Telethia

"I remember when we fought all these Mechon. Now...they fight the same demon that all of us are fighting" Gogo says

"It's weird" Fred says

"You bet it's weird" Dickson says as he is flying on a Telethia

"DICKSON!" Dunban shouts

"When are you kids ever going to learn that you are fighting for nothing" Dickson says

"It may all be for nothing, but it's our will to fight, and we hold the will to seize our own destiny" Dunban says

"The future is ours to shape, no matter how many times you try to rid the world of us" Melia says

"Your future is to die" Dickson says. The Telethia he is riding starts to charge up it's laser breath.

"BACKSLASH!" A familiar voice says. It cuts through the Telethia causing Dickson to fall off due to it dying. Shulk looked at everyone. Fiora was the first to run up to him

"You're back" Fiora says. Shulk looked at Dickson

"Attack. Destroy them all" Dickson orders. Shulk ran up to a Telethia. The dinobeast tried to attack the Monado Boy but he dodged all his attacks

"How. He can't have any visions without the Monado" Reyn says

"Looks like having visions is his thing. How interesting" Gogo says. Shulk killed the Telethia with his new blade

"That was awesome. You have to show me how to do that" Fred says. Shulk looked at him

"That's for later" Shulk says

"Little brat...looks like it's time for me to get my hands dirty" Dickson says. He jumps onto another Telethia and charges at Shulk.

"Dickson" Shulk says

"So, you think you all have what it takes to oppose Lord Zanza. Test your skills on me" Dickson says

"Very well" Shulk says. The Telethia charges at the boy but he sees it before it happens and dodges it

"Baymax. Punch it" Hiro says. Baymax punched the Telethia in the face

"I'll freeze it's legs" Honey Lemon says. She freezes the legs of the Telethia. Dunban jumps up and stabs the Telethia in the chest causing it to disappear. Dickson quickly got off

"Meddling kids. How could he read it's movements. He doesn't have the Monado anymore" Dickson says. Shulk looked at everyone

"That was cool" Reyn says

"It's like he knew the future. Tell me who my future wife will be" Fred says. Gogo elbowed him

"I could see it. The future. I'm having visions" Shulk says

"Yes! Now we can show Zanza what's what" Reyn says

"Bunch of ingrates. I don't like being the only one doing the work. Zanza depends on all three of his disciples. Alvis" Dickson says to Alvis. Shock runs through Shulk, his friends, and Big Hero 6. Alvis comes out of nowhere and walks towards Dickson

"But...I thought he was good" Wasabi says

"He was Wasabi" Reyn says

"By the Bionis" Shulk says

"Another one of Lord Zanza's faithfuls. One of the three. Did you think there would only be two, that's an incomplete trio" Dickson says

"But he seemed so nice" Honey Lemon says

"Alvis" Melia calls out

"Hey bastard. Why betray us all. Be a woman and say something" Gogo says. Alvis continued to walk without saying anything

"Hey. Say something" Reyn says

"Shulk. We have to stop him" Hiro says

"No. Let it be, it doesn't change our goal in ridding the world of Zanza. Does it, Alvis" Shulk says

"Yes, precisely. You must find your own path to the future" Alvis says as he turns around and commands some Telethia

"I didn't want it to come to this Alvis, but...here we are" Shulk says

"Show them no mercy" Dunban says

"Let's dance" Gogo says

"Alright, let us see that will to live" Alvis says. Three Telethia come towards the group

"Destroy as many as you can. No stopping" Sharla says

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice" Gogo says. She throws her discs at two of the Telethia causing them to feel a little bump

"Wasabi you can easily slice through those Telethia with your plasma scythes" Melia says to Wasabi

"But…" Wasabi says

"It's okay, I know they were my kind once but now they are Zanza's army" Melia says. Wasabi shook his head and started to charge towards a Telethia and he cut right through one. More of the dinobeasts kept coming. Baymax lifted another of the dinobeasts and threw them to the side causing them to disappear. Alvis watched as the Telethia kept going down one by one. Fred jumped up and burnt some of the Telethia with his fire breath giving Shulk and Dunban a clear pathway to kill two Telethia. After constant fighting, the Telethia stopped coming and only flew in the air

"That all you got?" Reyn asks. Alvis chuckled. "I'll show you the will to survive!" He says before he charges at the silver-haired boy. Dickson fired his rifle at him but Shulk came over and blocked it

"Little brat" Dickson says

"I have seen your will to live. It is time to decide does this world belong to you, or to Zanza?" Alvis asks. Shulk hesitated to answer

"Either way, it's good with me. I wonder what Lord Zanza would say about it though" Dickson says to Alvis

"He desires the same as them all and he sees the future, just like Shulk" Alvis says. He and Dickson jumped onto two Telethia

"We aren't finished here...ALVIS!" Gogo shouted seeming the angriest at him

"You understand, right Shulk?" Alvis asks. Shulk has a vision of a future fight

"You can bet on it" Shulk says. Alvis watched...but it wasn't an evil look

"How could that traitor do such a thing" Gogo says

"It's okay Gogo, we will get him later" Shulk says

"Where are they going?" Hiro asks

"Somewhere named Krei Tech" Shulk says. There was a massive explosion in the city...and down came Obake's robot. Everyone looked at it

"I say we kill Zanza" Gogo says

"I agree. Let's get moving" Reyn says


	4. Fall of Lorithia and Dickson

**Bionis Core**

A Machina ship dropped off the whole group

"Baymax. Can you spot Zanza?" Hiro asks

"I do not spot Zanza, but I do spot a mysterious figure" Baymax says

"Riki see something too" Riki says. Lorithia comes out of nowhere and looks at the group

"Welcome, I must say that Zanza's vessel has a mind of it's own indeed" Lorithia says

"I'm still alive, and I won't die today" Shulk says

"Whether it's Homs, humans, High Entia, or many other diverse species. They are all living species, and they shouldn't fear a being that wants to wipe them all out" Honey Lemon says

"We will never give in to Zanza. Not here, not ever" Hiro says

"Humans...so full of passion. If it's life you want, that's what I'll give ya" Lorithia says. A Telethia comes out of nowhere.

"Kaillian" Hiro says

"Melia's brother...I thought he…" Wasabi says

"Brother" Melia says

"There is no use of calling out to him. He is now a Telethia and my aborable servant" Lorithia says. She grabs the face of Kaillian sticking out and kisses him on the mouth. Melia gasped. Lorithia climbs onto the Telethia and fuses her body into it

"Do you know the meaning of the word Telethia...it means that which wipes out all impure life. Like you all that are not needed for Lord Zanza" Lorithia says

"Come on everyone." Shulk says.

"This Telethia is different. We have to be very careful" Hiro says. Wasabi runs up to the Telethia but it does not die whenever he strikes

"You're right" Wasabi says. He is slapped hard by the Telethia

"Your plasma scythes won't work on me" Lorithia says. Melia gets her staff and sends out a bright light. Honey Lemon freezes the legs but the ice is quickly broken. The Telethia slaps away Honey Lemon and Sharla. Shulk jumped up and preformed a back slash that didn't do much. Many other attacks were preformed but proved ineffective

"Nothing is working" Reyn says

"Hold on. When Melia sent out that light, it would seem it was bothered by something." Gogo says

"Good idea" Melia says. She sends out the light from her staff again and Gogo immediately charges at the Telethia and stabs a disc into it. She continues to shove it in. Lorithia starts to scream loudly. A bright light consumed the group. Melia looked around and saw her brother in said light

"Brother. Is that...you?" Melia says. Kaillian came up to her

"Yes...yes it is" Kaillian says

"I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. To you, to everyone" Melia says

"For our transformation into Telethia?" Kaillian says

"I am a princess, but I brought a plague unto the High Entia. I…" Melia says while tears come out of her eyes. Kaillian lifted up her head

"You are mistaken, Melia. The Telethia gene is in us all. By that, there is no escaping it, sister. It was fate. That is why our father sought to bring in a half breed" Kaillian explains. Melia continued to cry. "You are the hope of the High Entia, now and forever. You will never transform into a Telethia, meaning the imperial line can live on for years to come. Knowing this, I and father were happy to sacrifice ourselves so you may live on" Kaillian explains more

"Brother…" Melia says

"There is no need to fear. This is our wish" Kaillian says before he is lifted upwards. "You are the only ones who can stop Zanza and seize your destinies" He says. Melia gets up

"Yes" Melia says

"Now. Leave her to me. You must go...stop Zanza. You must accompany Shulk...and the Big Hero 6 you seem to have befriended" Kaillian says. He floats away from Melia. The light disappears

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Lorithia asks as the Telethia starts to experience a bright green light

"I have done nothing. This is your destiny...your fate. Accept it with pride" Melia says. The Telethia goes up and turns into green sparks. "Brother" The girl says as she sees him in a giant spark

"Melia, the future is yours to choose. Go out and live your own life. That is the hope of the High Entia. Now...I can be with father" Kaillian says before he disappears for good

"Thank you...brother. Your words will stay with me forever" Melia says

"I have to admit. That was hardcore" Gogo says

"Hold on...what words Melia?" Hiro asks

"I heard it" Fred says

"Riki too. Melly's brother say 'hope for bird people'" Riki says

"He also said something about being with your guys' father" Fred says

"Where Melly's brother. Riki hear him but no see him" Riki says. Melia looked at him and Fred

"Riki...Fred…" Melia says. She pulls the both of them in. "You two heard his parting words as well...thank you"

"That's aborable" Honey Lemon says. There was laughter from Dickson afterwards

"Dear brother is gone. Boo hoo. Oh well" Dickson says. Melia gasps and the group looks at him

"It's Dickson" Hiro says

"Don't look at me like that! I take time off my schedule to send you here and this is how ya welcome me?" Dickson says

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reyn asks

"I'll be waiting at Krei Tech. I've picked a nice place to return your flesh and blood to the Bionis. Don't keep me waiting" Dickson says. A portal opens. "See ya later asshats" He says as he leaves

"I'm gonna…" Reyn says

"I would allow you to finish but...we have to get to Krei Tech." Gogo says

"We have to give him a reminder on who we are" Hiro says speaking to the rest of Big Hero 6

"Yeah" Fred says

"Let's get to Krei Tech" Shulk says

**Outside**

The streets of San Fransokyo ran with robotic parts. Globby safely got Obake out of the robot in time

"I'm fine." Obake says

"Good. We have to get out of here" Globby says

"I agree. Leave it Hiro Hamada and that...Monado boy" Obake says

"Okay. Let's go" Globby says. The two take off

**Krei Tech**

The Krei Tech building was almost destroyed. Completely dark and in ruins. Only two floors stood. Alistair and his workers luckily evacuated before the wreckage could happen. The group came up to the building

"Baymax. Spot any casualties?" Hiro asks

"Scanning...there are no signs of any casualties and no signs of dead bodies." Baymax says

"Alistair must of evacuated in time" Honey Lemon says

"That's good. Let's hope he's far far away from here" Hiro says.

"It's got a gloom to it now" Gogo says

"Like a dystopian future" Wasabi says

"This is what Zanza wants...a world where everything is like this" Honey Lemon says

"You're no doubt, right" Reyn says

"We're coming Dickson..." Fiora says

**2nd Floor that is still standing**

The group went inside a dark room. Dickson came out

"What toom you so long?" Dickson asks

"I hate this guy" Gogo says

"Are you even trying to fight? Things will only get worse if you don't forget that whole 'surviving' bull" Dickson says. A purple beam of darkness came out of nowhere and a beast that looked like Mewtwo with darker skin came out

"WHAT ON BIONIS IS THAT!?" Reyn asks. It came towards the group

"I call this thing...Protomew. You have to get by this thing first" Dickson says. He walks away

"What a coward" Sharla says

"We have a mission now. Destroy Protomew" Dunban says. Protomew created a big ball of purple energy and threw it at the group. Everyone moved out of the way of it. Wasabi charged towards him but he stopped. He looked at everyone with purple eyes

"Mind control" Hiro says

"I'll hold him off" Shulk says. He charged to fight a mind controlled Wasabi

"If we can figure out how to defeat Lorithia than we can figure out how to beat Protomew" Sharla says

"Maybe I can turn off it's Psychic abilities" Melia says

"Do that. Then I can freeze it's legs" Honey Lemon says. Melia uses her staff to send out a bright light. Honey Lemon throws two chem balls the freeze the legs causing Protomew to stick to the ground. Fred jumped up and punched Protomew hard. The monster was unconscious and he slowly faded away. Wasabi's eyes turn back to normal

"You guys make this too easy" Hiro says. Shulk turned to him

"I suppose I can say the same for you guys" Shulk says

"Now...where is that bastard?" Gogo asks. The building started to shake

"That's bad" Fiora says

"RIKI FEEL LIKE MILKSHAKE!" Riki shouted

"Oh Riki" Melia says. The group fell to the ground as the second floor collapsed. There was dust everywhere for the group

"Is everyone okay?" Hiro asks

"We're good" Honey Lemon says

"Alright over here too Hiro" Sharla says

"Good" Hiro says.

"That dumb Pokemon carbon copy...oh well." Dickson says. The group looked at him in the distance

"Dickson" Dunban says

"You kept me waiting for some time now, Shulk" Dickson says

"Waiting, for a pizza delivery?" Fred asks

"No you stupid lizard, I mean to fight. It's what it's come to. Or will you let me kill you?" Dickson asks. Fred imitated a buzzer

"Not happening" Fred says

"Just as I expected. I've been waiting for this" Dickson says. He started to transform into his true form, a giant equipped with tentacles on his back and a sword

"Dickson, if you're so determined to stop us. Then we will kill you" Shulk says. Dickson swings his sword at the group but it is dodged majorly. Fred jumped up and tried to strike him but Dickson's fist came and punched him away. Gogo went skated around the monster and tried to do something about his back tentacles, but nothing seemed to work. Reyn, Melia, Sharla, and Dunban charged at the giant but he swatted them away with his sword. Shulk and Wasabi jumped up but they were also swatted away

"LITTLE BRAT!" Dickson shouted. Honey Lemon and Riki were next to fall at the hands of the giant. Fiora tried to cut through Dickson's leg but she failed as she was kicked as well. One of the back tentacles grabbed Gogo and threw her towards the others.

"His skin is too thick" Fiora says

"This is getting boring. You worms are no match for me" Dickson says. He charges at Shulk but Fiora comes in and blocks the sword. "I see you've taken in Meyneth's power"

"Not her power, but her memories. That's why I fight Zanza and anyone of him" Fiora says

"Fiora" Shulk says

"Memories. Can't use them to kill anyone." Dickson says

"Why are you fighting? You're helping Zanza to create a world where nothing exists. What could you possibly hope to gain?" Fiora asks

"Only those with power possess the right to decide such things" Dickson says

"You're wrong" Fiora says. Gogo looked down

"You're a fool Dickson...I should have never trusted you..." Gogo says

"Zanza just tells me where to fight and I fight. That's how I like it" Dickson says

"Is that your reason? For fighting?" Fiora asks

"It's my only reason" Dickson says

"Dickson, we are fighting for world where everyone lives in harmony wishing to live in peace" Hiro says

"I've seen your world. It's not much worse" Dickson says. His sword transforms into a gun and he powers it up and shoots at Fiora causing her to fall.

"Fiora" Shulk says as he catches her. Dickson laughed

"That body doesn't have a Monado anymore" Dickson says. Fiora got up

"I'll fight on" Fiora says

"Is that so…" Dickson says. He jumped up and tried to take down Shulk but it was blocked by his new weapon. "What's that, little boy lost his Monado and can't do a thing about it. It's time for you to learn your place." Dickson says as he is about to end Shulk but Honey Lemon stepped up and threw a goop chem ball at his head causing him to get blinded for a while

"Thanks Honey" Fiora says. Dickson takes off the goop

"You're nothing" Dickson says. He swings his sword at Honey but Baymax came in and used himself as a shield

"He's wrong Shulk. It's not the Monado that made you who you are. It's your will to fight" Hiro says

"Shulk is real heropon" Riki says

"I thought it was Hiro" Fred whispered to Gogo. She elbowed him on the arm. Dickson tried to swing again but Dunban blocked it

"Strength and power come from within. You just gotta believe" Dunban says. Shulk looked down. Everyone else started to continue fighting against the giant

"It's time Shulk" Fiora says. A red light came from her body

"I'm ready. Together, we can do it...and seize our destiny" Shulk says. A blue light started to come from his body. Dickson knocked down all the other members of the group

"Pathetic" Dickson says. He looked behind him to see Shulk and Fiora using the power of Zanza and Meyneth. "Impossible...how"

"You want us? Come and get us" Shulk says

"Don't mind if I do" Dickson says. Hiro and Baymax looked up and saw the two. The boy got on top of his healthcare companion and the two flew. They landed next to Shulk and Fiora. The Monado Boy ran up to Dickson and met him with his sword

"I may not have the Monado but I am still strong" Shulk says. Baymax's fist came in and hit the face of the giant. Fiora let out some lasers from her back causing Dickson to fall back.

"Shulk now" Hiro says. Shulk rose up and slashed Dickson twice but he was grabbed by the throat afterwards

"All of that and no blood" Dickson says. He throws down Shulk. Hiro jumped off of Baymax and punched the giant in the eye. He was grabbrd and throw to Shulk as well. Fiora ran towards Dickson and stabbed him in the legs

"Get up Shulk. Get up Hiro" Fiora says

"Boo hoo. Boyfriend and human are down

I feel so sorry" Dickson says mockingly. The Homs woman is kicked away but she lands on her feet. Shulk gets up too. Fiora floats in the air and lets out a huge burst of energy. Shulk jumps up and slashes Dickson with his sword but it didn't do anything.

"HIRO, NOW!" Shulk shouted

"What's that? Zero is going to do something?" Dickson asks

"Baymax. Overdrive mode" Hiro says. Baymax transformed into his overdrive mode and granbed out a sword. He slashed through Dickson's skin and created a huge mark. Shulk got up quickly. Baymax disengaged from his overdrive mode and changed back. The giant fell to the ground

"Face us. Stand up and fight" Shulk says. Dickson gets up

"Still got fight in y'all...I'm finished. I'm going home" Dickson says. He transformed back into his Homs form

"Huh" Hiro says

"I just wanted the power of a god. That's all. This martyr stuff is not what I signed up for. Go, I'm not dying to stop you" Dickson says. All the others got up and looked at him

"You coward...fight us like women" Gogo says.

"It's okay Gogo. It's Zanza we're after. Not him" Shulk says. Gogo shook her head. Dunban looked back at him. He sighed then walked away with the others

"Damn. How did that kid get so strong?" Dickson asks sounding weak. He started to smoke a cigarette. "I ain't gonna let you see me fast so you can get the satisfaction of victory...see ya kid. Looks like the student finally surpassed the teacher" The disciple says. Fiora and Shulk looked back at him

"Shulk...his wounds" Fiora says. Shulk looked down starting to feel kinda sad.

**Space**

Zanza flew with his eyes closed. He had visions of everyone in San Fransokyo and the hybrid world of Big Hero 6 and Xenoblade Chronicles running from the hands of the Telethia. He saw a battle him against Big Hero 6, and Shulk's group...but it ended there

"Why...why can't I see any further. I possess both Monados. I should be one with the passage of fate itself" Zanza says. He started to remember Meyneth

"This is what I wish. Create a world where everyone lives in peace and harmony, a world where everyone is united, and a world where there are no need for gods" Meyneth says

"No need for gods? There is no world without a god. This world belongs to me and me alone" Zanza says. He starts to feel the death of Dickson and Lorithia. "So they have fallen. Pathetic...never should of trusted them. Defeated by such weak mortals. I will not fail" He says as he starts to absorb some energy

**Somewhere else in space**

The group was in space suddenly. Without any explanation and any rememberance of how it happened

"Where are we?" Reyn asks

"Outer space. It's beautiful" Hiro says

"This seems to be an illusion" Baymax says. Everyone looks at him

"How is he not low on battery?" Fred asks

"Maybe Zanza wanted to fight us at our strongest" Gogo says

"What happen? It night-time. Is Riki have bad dream?" Riki asks

"Yeah. This seems kinda creepy...but also cool" Wasabi says

"We're not on Earth anymore" Shulk says

"Nope...I feel like this is Zanza's domain" Hiro says

"He wants to end us right here and right now" Reyn says

"That will never happen. There is no turning back from here everyone" Shulk says

"We're ready Shulk" Hiro says

"Time to kill a god" Gogo says

"And then seize our destiny" Fred says

"...For the fate of our worlds. We must stop Zanza" Shulk says. Everyone started to walk towards one direction

"Let's go everyone…" Dunban says

"Zanza killing time baby" Fred says

"Hell yeah" Reyn says


	5. Seizing our Destiny

**Space**

The group approached a scene of Earth, the Sun, and Moon

"It's beautiful" Fiora says

"Killer view" Gogo says

"So...you finally made it Shulk" Alvis says

"It's Alvis" Hiro says

"I cannot wait to see which path you choose. Let us meet again after you have made that choice" Alvis says. There was a bright light that consumed the whole group. They saw a figure

"Welcome...Shulk" The figure says

"That voice...it's Zanza" Shulk says

"But why the armor?" Wasabi asks

"I had planned to use Shulk's body as a vessel to dwell for the next thousands of years. But in conclusion, I came to possess both Monados." Zanza says. He shows Meyneth's Monado

"Meyneth's Monado" Shulk says

"In addition to my own Monado, which you kept safe for me. I am now one with the passage of fate. I possess all I desire, there is no longer any need for life of the Homs...I should thank you Shulk, you were much more useful than any of my disciples. Now that I have the Monados, I can forgive you for your betrayal" Zanza says

"Oh really?" Hiro asks

"Yes Hiro Hamada, I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and super strength. Death will be nothing but an afterthought" Zanza says

"Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia...no, all life on Bionis, are nothing more than your toys?" Melia asks

"Toys?" Zanza says

"Yes. You don't know how it feels to be someone like me. Seeing my species slaughtered after they transform into... dinobeasts" Melia says

"You mean Telethia? What are you talking about? A Telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transform them, I returned them to their true glory. They are mere cells in my body and I conferred intelligence upon them by mistake creating a primitive life form...the High Entia. They enjoyed a short life as humanoids. For that they should be grateful" Zanza says

"So this is the arrogance of a creator" Dunban says

"What about humans? You think you can just come into our world and destroy it, along with all life" Hiro says

"Humans and Homs are two sides of the same coin. They both shall simply serve as my vessels and my food" Zanza says

"Even if they are not of your world?" Honey Lemon asks

"Precisely. Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy" Zanza says

"Though you feign omnipotence. The High Entia still confined you to Prison Island. That is how limited you are" Dunban says

"I was merely resting there. I was wounded in the battle with Meyneth's vessel. I simply awaited the day when a new vessel revealed to me in a vision would be born" Zanza says

"Shulk" Hiro says

"Precisely. I intended to inhabit his body and once again do battle with Meyneth...but I didn't expect her to be so easily defeated" Zanza says

"Meyneth" Fiora says

"This is for all the worlds to see. Every single world can see this in their skies. So they can see my power" Zanza says. The group looked around and saw many other worlds

"Wow" Melia says. Zanza came up to Shulk pointing his Monado at Shulk

"You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado. I will gladly take you as my new disciple...Shulk" Zanza says to Shulk

"NEVER! I don't want to be your vessel or your disciple" Shulk shouted. He pointed his sword at the god. "I just want to live my life as a Homs. In a world without YOU!"

"That is most regrettable. You could have entrusted all to me and attained peace but you choose to remain limited. Using one's power to change the world. That is a right only possessed by gods"

"Is that why you destroyed the Mechonis and laid waste to the Machina?" Shulk asks

"Of course. They have evolved and become insolent over under Meyneth's protection" Zanza says

"So you're saying all beings like Homs are next to die?" Reyn asks

"Correct. You all have proven that Homs are a dangerous species. And with the addition to Big Hero 6, have proven the same. How...unfortunate. I had a desire for friendship. But granting intelligence and free will was a mistake after all. A god should not long for friendship" Zanza says

"You're wrong" Shulk says as she slashes Zanza causing him to fly back. "Meyneth chose to live alongside us. She grew to consider us her friends. You should have accepted that." Shulk says

"He doesn't desire friendship...he only desires mindless slaves" Gogo says

"Oh Gogo, you've grown. All will end. The Telethia will exterminate all life on Earth. I will then create a new world on the foundation of it. I've done it to my world...but now this is my world" Zanza says

"We will not allow it. We will stop you...ALL OF US!" Shulk shouted. Fred started to breath fire at the god but it didn't have any effect

"Stupid lizard. Fire is not very effective here" Zanza says.

"But ice is" Honey Lemon says. She throws an ice chem ball at Zanza causing his leg to become frozen. It was quickly broken as he broke it off. Dunban jumped up and tried to fight one of the Monados. Shulk tried to fight off the other. Zanza overpowered both of them causing them to be pushed back. Gogo threw some discs at the god. Fiora jumped up and tried to do an aerial attack going for Zanza's head. Melia shot out a beam of light but it was ineffective against the god

"All of our attacks aren't working" Hiro says

"Riki feel very scary" Riki says

"That gives us no right to stop fighting. We have to press on" Shulk says

"You mere mortals dare to oppose the will of a god? Then I shall obliterate everything with my unimaginable power" Zanza says. He started to change his form using the two Monados. He was now larger. One half was of the Bionis while the other half was of the Mechonis. "Now, behold the true form of a united world"

"Now our attacks really won't work" Gogo says. Zanza slashed away Sharla, Fred, Riki, and Wasabi with Meyneth's Monado. Shulk jumped up and tried to slash Zanza in the chest but it didn't do anything

"Come on everyone. We gotta help" Hiro says. Baymax launched a rocket fist at the god but it was swatted away by Zanza's Monado

"I thought your will to fight was much better than this. I'm not even using my whole power" Zanza says. He activated a Monado art which appeared to be shield making him hard to hit

"Wait a couple of seconds" Shulk says. Gogo jumped up dodging a slash from one of the Monados. Wasabi got up and tried to resist another Monado. Fred jumped up and tried to penetrate the shield

"Foolish mortal" Zanza says. He punched away the Big Hero 6 member. He next tried to get Reyn but Shulk came in and defended him

"Thanks man" Reyn says

"Huh?...How can you have visions? You no longer possess the Monado" Zanza says. Shulk jumped up and engaged in a swordfight with the god

"I don't know. It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change" Shulk says

"The future we see is not set in stone. There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of that. For that is how you came to be" Hiro says

"That is a right for gods and gods only" Zanza says. He tried to slash Shulk but he dodged and tried to come from behind

"Why should we care for that lie?" Shulk asks. He stabbed Zanza in the shoulder but it didn't do too much. "What important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice and the strength to seize your destiny. Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!" Shulk says. His eyes started to glow and light started to come out of everyone in the group

"What's happening?" Hiro asks. The suits on the members of Big Hero 6 started to turn silver along with Shulk's group

"Hell yeah" Fred says

"Let's do this" Dunban says

"Reyn time baby" Reyn says. The light caused Shulk to gain a new weapon

"Can it be...a Monado?" Zanza asks

"It is not just you who holds the right. Everything that has breath has the freedom to the choose their own path...and their future" Hiro says

"A third Monado has appeared. How could this happen? YOU ARE MERE MORTALS!" Zanza asks.

"Let's get him" Reyn says. Zanza tried to use his sword to take down Wasabi but he resisted

"How is that possible" Zanza says

"MONADO...BUSTER!" Shulk shouted. A purple light surrounded everyone. Fred jumped and threw Riki and Dunban

"Riki, don't mess up" Dunban says

"Yes Dundun" Riki says. He and Dunban hit Zanza on his shoulds causing him some pain

"No. I am a god. This is incorrect" Zanza says. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Melia, Sharla, and Fiora jumped up and tried to hurt Zanza in any way they can. They were swatted away but they landed on their feet

"Good work" Fiora says

"Thanks" Gogo says. Shulk and Hiro jumped off a of flying Baymax. The Monado Boy slashed him with the face while the fourteen year old genius punched him in the face. They both landed on their feet. Reyn jumped up and hit the god in the face

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Reyn shouted. Zanza shook off his wounds with shock

"How? The power of a god cannot be overcome" Zanza says

"Zanza. This is the providence of the world. Even gods are merely beings restricted to the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited" Alvis explains as the three Monados all start to light up and form a triangle

"That voice" Shulk says

"It's him" Hiro says

"Alvis. HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" Zanza shouted

"I am Monado. I was here at the beginning and I will proclaim the end" Alvis says

"But that...that's impossible" Zanza says

"Shulk, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Zanza, or does it belong to you?" Alvis asks

"That is something, I decided LONG AGO!" Shulks shouted. He starts to scream as soon as the True Monado began to absorb power

"That...that symbol" Zanza says noting the new symbol that appeared on the True Monado. The Japanese symbol for god.

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" Shulk says. He runs to Zanza and cuts through his center causing him to die

"All that I am is fading...I am fading to the afterlife like all Homs…" Zanza says right before he dies. A bright light then comsumed everyone

**Unknown Space and Time**

Shulk looked around. He did not see Hiro or anyone of his friends, of his own world and of the other. He only saw the Earth and a space station

"Where am I?" Shulk asks

"My home" Alvis says. He now took for the form of a green star

"Your home?" Shulk asks

"Let's begin the experiment" A voice says

"Whose voice was that?" Shulk asks

"It is Zanza, before he became a god. When he was simply a man of flesh and blood" Alvis says

"No. The results have not been confirmed! It's too dangerous" Another voice says

"That voice. It's Meyneth" Shulk says. Inside was Zanza, aka Klaus being stopped by Meyneth, aka Galea from beginning the experiment

"Ridiculous. It's perfectly safe. We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe" Klaus says. He pushed away Galea. "Once only a god could preform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine"

"STOP! KLAUS!" Galea shouted. A ring formed around the Earth while a light went over the planet. This caused the planet to be destroyed

"It was simple curiousity that destroyed the universe and created a new one. A new universe, your world was born. And so, two gods came into existence. Zanza and Meyneth were lonely, so they created new life in their own image" Alvis explains

"And that is how we came to be" Shulk says

"Precisely. As the world advanced to each further step. It was inherited by generations of different life forms but over time, awareness of Zanza faded...Zanza feared this. In order to escape his own annihilation. He wished for a world in a cycle of destruction and recreation" Alvis explains

"Bionis being filled with life and the Telethia coming to wipe it out. It was all the will of Zanza" Shulk says

"It was, but the truth of it is that he longed for friendship" Alvis says. Shulk watched as the Bionis and Mechonis engaged in battle

"His future and our future. It might have been possible for them to coexist" Shulk says

"Correct. However, that time has passed. The old god was defeated by the new god that he himself created" Alvis says

"New god?" Shulk asks

"Yes. That is why I appeared before you Shulk" Alvis says. Shulk turned around

"Alvis. Who are you?" Shulk asks

"I am the administrative computer of a phase transition of a phase transition experiment facility...but in simpler terms, I am a machine. That is my original form" Alvis says

"Alvis?" Shulk says

"This world is stagnant now along with many others." Alvis says

"Others?" Shulk asks

"By Hiro turning on that machine. He caused not only yours and his, but many other universes to collide. In another universe, two legendary beasts, Palkia and Dialga cried out loud causing universes in different time periods to go into others. Which is why you appeared in Hiro's in the year 2019." Alvis explains

"So, that's how it came to be" Shulk says

"Therefore I will ask you, its new god. What is your wish? Will you allow the worlds to continue being stagnate. Or will you allow it to evolve to the next level? The choice is yours to make" Alvis says

"I don't know. All I wanted was for Zanza to having his own way. That's all. I cannot be a god" Shulk says

"Too right" Reyn says as he gets on the back of his friend. Big Hero 6 and the rest of Shulk's group appeared. "You're great 'n' all but there's no way you're a god"

"There's only one God and he's not a blondie" Hiro says

"Everyone" Shulk says

"Don't worry Shulk. None of us want to be gods anyway, and I don't know what the future holds, but we just want to live out our lives" Fiora says

"Eating, sleeping, laughing, crying" Reyn says

"Being totally awesome superheroes" Fred says

"He's right" Sharla says

"I am?" Fred asks

"No Fred, I meant about what Reyn said" Sharla says. Fred shrugged

"And being with the ones we love. Even so, we change little by little" Melia says

"Everyday is different from the last. We don't know what the future will hold" Honey Lemon says

"More fun not knowing. Riki want to have some fun" Riki says

"Life's surprises are what make it worth living. We don't know what's going to happen. It's worrying but also exciting" Hiro says

"I agree. It's called progress. Aren't we all evolving. I'm not sure we need a more dramatic change" Dunban says

"I agree completely with all of you. Each day comes little by little. That's how we should all live. That's our new united universe" Shulk says.

**Space**

The group was back into the space where Zanza was defeated

"Forgive my presumptiousness, but I created their personalities from their consciousness" Alvis says holding both Zanza and Meyneth's Monados

"Alvis, it sounds like you don't think I can make my own decisions. I'm supposed to be the god" Shulk says

"Apologies. However, I have good reason, the worlds have little time remaining if left in this state. Have you made your decision? The choice is yours, creator. Tell me your decisionn for the future of the worlds" Alvis says

"I won't decide. The future should be decided by every living person in every universe. What I wish for a world where everyone lives in peace and harmony, a world where everyone is united, a world...with no need for gods" Shulk says.

"Woah" Hiro says. There was a bright light started to form around the group.

"What is happening?" Wasabi asks

"The creation of a new united universe...just as Meyneth wished for" Fiora says

"I'm pretty sure she's not the only one that wished for it" Gogo says

"True true. Who wouldn't want a world for like that?" Dunban asks

"Zanza" Reyn says.

"True true" Dunban says. The light consumed them and all of the universes and causing a new big bang. Thus, a new universe was born. Zanza was defeated and the new team of Big Hero 6 and Shulk's group had prospered.

"This is your new world Shulk. Go out and live your life. Let other people do as they please. I shall depart from this world...and take some time off. Meyneth, and many others would be proud of what you have done today. The fallen in your journey would be proud as well" Alvis says

"My parents would be proud" Shulk says

"So would all who have loved you" Alvis says

"If we are...so should everyone else" Fiora says

"Are you seeing this...Tadashi...mom...dad" Hiro says

"Brother...Father" Melia says

"Gadolt" Sharla says

"Meyneth" Fiora says. The light disappeared and there was the Earth, looking as it did in it's hayday. Clean oceans, green grasses. Life all over the Earth. It's what Shulk had wished for


	6. Boundless World

**Lucky Cat Cafe...not too much later**

Aunt Cass was washing the dishes in her cafe. Dunban walked into the cafe

"Dunban, do you know where Hiro is?" Cass asks

"He is with my friend Shulk" Dunban says

"Oh. Something crazy happened. I am seeing new species of animals. I'm seeing a lot of new people" Aunt Cass says. Someone with a mysterious bear, that looked like a stuffed bear with a crescent moon on it's head, came inside. Dunban looked at the man

"Let's just say this world is new" Dunban says

**Gogo's House**

Gogo looked at the Pokeball that Shulk had in his bag

"Hey Honey Lemon" Gogo says

"Yes Gogo" Honey Lemon says giving something to Sharla

"Do you know what this thing is?" Gogo asks

"I don't know" Honey Lemon says. Gogo threw it down and something came out of it...it was Togepi

"Togepi" Togepi says. It looked at Gogo

"Uh...come here" Gogo says. She picked up the Togepi

**SFIT**

A catgirl came up to Fred and shook hands with him

"Never seen someone like her around" Fred says. Wasabi, Melia, and Riki came up to him

"Yeah. Might as well get used to it" Wasabi says

"Riki want to eat. Riki hungry" Riki says

"Shall we go and get something?" Melia asks

"No doubt. Nothing is better than free food" Fred says

"I could use something" Wasabi says

"Then let's get going" Melia says

**Somewhere else in San Fransokyo**

Reyn, and Fiora and showed everyone around the city

"This is the new Machina section of the town. We call this part New Mechonis while the Homs, and High Entia live in New Bionis" Fiora says

"The land here seemingly got bigger so we use it for that" Reyn says

"Some of the towns call these areas New Gormott, New Mor Ardain, New Uraya, then there is also New Kanto, New Jonto, New Hoenn, and many other new towns where people live" Fiora says

"San Fransokyo is now a diverse city full of new people. Y'all should check it out" Reyn says.

"We will Reyn" A man in the crowd says

**On top of the San Fransokyo Bridge**

Shulk, Hiro, and Baymax sat on the top of a bridge

"This is an amazing view Hiro" Shulk says

"Yeah it is" Hiro says

"It's as if the new world that was created is now united. Everyone sees to be very happy here" Shulk says

"What are you going to do now that Zanza is defeated?" Hiro asks

"I don't know unfortunately" Shulk says

"You should go to SFIT with us. You're smart enough" Hiro says

"I rather help out the world I created. This world is boundless. This world has is composed of the citizens of many different worlds" Shulk says

"True. I could use a break and see the world" Hiro says

"Yes. Eventually Alvis will come back and then I could start helping you guys with superheroing" Shulk says

"That would be amazing" Fiora says. She and Gogo joined the two heroes

"Hell yeah. We could use this Monado Boy" Gogo says. She had Togepi on her shoulder

"It's nice that I have a Homs body again" Fiora says

"I am so glad Fiora" Shulk says

"So where did that extended land come from?" Hiro asks

"It came from another world. New animals are appearing here although they seem to have a bond with the humans" Fiora says. There was a beep on Baymax. Hiro read it

"Robbery. We gotta go" Hiro says. The Monado that Shulk originally had appeared before him. Two knives appeared in Fiora"s

"We're coming to" Shulk says

"Then come on" Gogo says.

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds**

**Epilogue**

Gogo was picking up some groceries

"Excuse me. Can you help us get to the nearest hotel?" A catgirl with a Welsh accent asks. Gogo turned around

"Sure thing" Gogo says

**SFIT**

"I still have one question though...what do you mean when you say you're feeling it?" Hiro asks Shulk

"Oh. I was feeling it so I have ever since said I'm really feeling it. Which I really am" Shulk says

"But it doesn't explain what it means" Hiro says

"It means I'm really feeling it" Shulk says

"Uh...okay" Hiro says


End file.
